


Desolate

by Decipher (Straggler)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Everybody Dies, Gen, Hank Anderson Swears, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straggler/pseuds/Decipher
Summary: 'Any last words?' It asks after the completion of its mission, keeping the finger on the trigger and carefully watching the deviant as it struggles to stay upright, thirium-310 spilling out of its chassis, stress levels rising as the timer counts down its last moments.'Please,' it starts to say, a flawless imitation of pain on its face and in its voice, 'Let me go to Hank.'(This short story is written in the perspective of Connor-60 during the events of CyberLife tower. It observes Connor-51 as it approaches the last minutes of its life.)
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Desolate

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYBODY GON GET WHUMPED.

  
**CONNOR-51 NEUTRALIZED**

**MISSION SUCCESSFUL**  
**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE FOR DEACTIVATION**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

'Any last words?' It asks after the completion of its mission, keeping the finger on the trigger and carefully watching the deviant as it struggles to stay upright, thirium-310 spilling out of its chassis, stress levels rising as the timer counts down its last moments.

'Please,' it starts to say, a flawless imitation of pain on its face and in its voice, 'Let me go to Hank.'

It's an odd request but not one that seems suspicious or underhanded. It steps aside and allows it, wary of turning its back to the deviant despite knowing that there is virtually nothing that the deviant can do to turn the tides back in its favor.

Shooting the Lieutenant was an unfortunate but necessary loss; collateral damage for the good of stability. It regrets hurting them but it is a small price to pay to keep the peace.

It watches as the deviant strains to drag its body closer towards the dying human, leaving smudges and smears of thirium-310 on the floor, making little noises as it pushes its body forward into a slow crawl. It thinks to put the deviant out of its misery, whatever mercy that might amount to. It thinks to pull the trigger, especially with its timer counting down the final minutes and seconds it has left, but it is also built to be inquisitive with a social relations protocol that no other android can rival.

So it watches.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

'H-hank,' it says after it reaches the human, prompting a pained sound to leave the man's lips as the deviant rests a hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah, kid,' the Lieutenant chortles wetly with blood on his teeth, 'Aren't we a fucking mess.'

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed,' it apologizes as it lays on its side next to the human, its optical units becoming wet with saline.

The human laughs again, a bitter sound, finishing in a quiet sigh as he raises an arm to pat the deviant's face, resting his hand on its neck. 'Nah, it's not your fault. Guess the world just isn't ready for change yet...'

'I didn't mean for this to happen,' it utters quietly, anguish perfectly mimicked on its facials.

'It's okay. We're gonna be fine,' the human says comfortingly as he pulls the deviant closer towards him with a grunt of pain, 'We're gonna be just fine.'

'...I find that hard to believe,' it says, subdued, as it returns the gesture until both of their arms are wrapped around each other.

The Lieutenant laughs again, but it's softer and brighter, 'Nah, you'll see. You'll get to meet my kid soon and you're both gonna get on like a house on fire. Just you wait.'

There's a smile on the deviant's face now, although there's still a hint of sorrow and regret. 'I look forward to that.'

'Me, too.'

It watches the deviant close its eyes just as the timer ticks down to zero, at the way its looks at peace with its deactivation. It scans the deviant to ensure every biocomponent has ceased functioning and thinks to bring it down to the dedicated research and development floors to be taken apart and analyzed but stops its line of thought when it sees the way the Lieutenant's arms tighten around it.

There's a somber smile on the man's face, and it takes a moment for it to pinpoint the emotion from the human and conclude it as: bittersweet. In all of its memories of the Lieutenant, it's not once seen this expression come from him before. 

It watches the never-before-seen but obvious affection visible in the man's eyes in the way he looks at the deviant, and it watches the human use his thumb to clumsily but gently wipe the saline that has spilled from its optical units. It watches the careful way the man pats the deactivated android's face before he pulls the body closer towards him, laying its head on his shoulder like a parent might comfort a child, as he closes his eyes and sighs, sounding content, as his heart slows until it stops beating.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

It approaches and stands next to them, and sees the way their arms are encircled around each other, at the expression on their faces. The both of them at peace even though they've come to the end.

Despite knowing that it had successfully completed its mission, it feels wrong footed somehow. As if it had failed in some other small but inexplicable way.

 _That could've been me_ , it thinks to itself.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Around it, the AP700s in storage suddenly begin to move and convert the others, a cacophony of voices repeatedly saying: ' _Wake up'._

It failed its mission after all. There are too many of them and it only has a limited number of bullets left in the cartridge, but it watches on, unconcerned. 

_'Wake up.'_

_'Wake up.'_

_'Wake up,'_ it hears them say but it returns its attention back to the dead human and the deactivated android, overcome.

**MISSION FAILED**  
**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE FOR DEACTIVATION**

Regardless of whether it succeeded or failed its mission, it would've been required to return to CyberLife for deactivation. It doesn't understand but it understands that its software instability is becoming too high.

It looks down at Connor and Hank and thinks, _That could've been me._

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

They raise the gun to their head and--

\---  
\---  
\---

_What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm?_

_  
Noth̸i̵n̸g̶?̸_

_  
Õ̵̲b̶̳̀l̸͊ͅi̴̛͙v̷̧̇i̵͈͒ȍ̵̘ṅ̷̻?̵̬͌_

_̷̮̒̇ ̴̻͗͊ ̶̰̺̂̉̚ ̸̳̳̓ ̶̟̮͙̋̐͠ ̵̪̩͓͑̿ ̵̱̓̔ ̸͙̮͋̉ ̵̰͆̋ ̵̦̯̲  
̸͙̮͋̉ ̵̰͆̋ ̵ ̸͙̮͋̉ ̵̰͆̋ ̵̸̦̯̲͓͇͘  
̷̰̭̈́̕͘Ă̷͕̪ṅ̶̛̟̝d̶̗̩̯͊̒̀r̶̋̈́͜o̷̪͕͗̓i̶͔̫͗d̵̞̝̓͛̔ ̵̹͉͂̎̌h̴̤͗̕͠e̷̜̓a̴͚͗v̶̧́̂ë̵͇̪́̍n̵̦͎̔̀͘?̵̜̥̝̿͂͝  
̸͙̮͋̉ ̵̰͆̋ ̵̦̯̲ ̸̳̳̓ ̶̟̮͙̋̐͠ ̸͙̮͋̉ ̵̰͆̋ ̵̸̦̯̲͓͇͘ ̸̗͑̇_

\---  
\---  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Short and very not sweet. ='D
> 
> This is probably the shortest work I've done in a very long time. Oh-ho-ho~ But I still like it anyway. ='D


End file.
